Incident No34: Seattle, WA
by vitascriptura
Summary: Status: Investigation underway, search and detainment (1) in progress, possible resurrection (2) pending approval from Director C and third party. Three team mission; all in the field...


**_"Correspondence"_**

* * *

**Case Number:** 342-R51-1

**To:** Director C

**From:** 1064-P, Hailey Lannigan

**Report Status:** Research complete, further investigation underway, field action pending approval

**Brief:** After reviewing the contents of the camcorder (E9) found in Tibet by 965-P, I managed to locate two of the three parties heavily featured in said contents. I also found additional footage of one of the three parties (suspected) in a gas station surveillance recording (E18) and of two of the three parties in witness/bystander recordings (E19) and police recordings (E20).

[PARTIES]

_Steven William Montgomery, 18, deceased_

-Montgomery died by lightning strike mid telekinetic flight while attempting to speak with Detmer, who was also present in the storm (as seen in camcorder recording). Judging by Montgomery's presence in the camcorder recordings, he was adjusting to his telekinetic powers at a normal speed. He showed a small amount of recklessness, but appeared to mature over time. He died just as Detmer's Escalation became apparent. He is buried in Floral Hills Cemetery in Lynnwood, WA.

_Andrew Logan Detmer, 17, deceased_

-Detmer died after being impaled by a spear from a nearby statue (as seen in police recording). His presence in the camcorder recordings clearly show a high rate Escalation resulting in mental instability. Hospital records note that Detmer had previously been involved in a robbery of a gas station and had suffered severe burns and injuries due to an explosion. Footage from the gas station surveillance tapes shows a disguised figure, suspected to be Detmer, using telekinetic powers to subdue the store clerk and remove money from the register till. The figure was responsible for the explosion. While in the hospital, a bomb went off and was determined to have originated in Detmer's room, although no evidence of a bomb was found during later investigations. Footage from witness/bystander recordings and police recordings show that Detmer attempted to murder a man, later confirmed to be his father, by dropping him from the top of the hospital, using his telekinetic flight to do so. The father, Richard Detmer, was saved by another figure, suspected to be Garetty, but later died of cardiac arrest. A telekinetic fight began between Detmer and Garetty, with bystanders and police officers also being targeted by Detmer. Casualties were surprisingly low, possibly due to Garetty's interference. Detmer's body is in containment in an unknown government facility in Colorado.

_Matthew Thomas Garetty, 18, unknown_

-Garetty is currently missing. His presence in the camcorder recordings show Garetty was not adjusting to his powers at a normal speed. He was slower than the others, probably due to insecurity and lack of interest in developing his abilities. However, it is clear that Garetty is capable of using his powers effectively and to their full extent when put under stress. While he isn't listed as wanted for questioning by the government, Detmer's body in containment leads me to believe that the government has deemed the situation sensitive and is thus working strictly under radar. His last known whereabouts were in Tibet, although it is clear he is no longer present there.

[END PARTIES]

Garetty expressed interest in learning where the trio's powers came from, so it is my belief that contact with him may be easier than originally thought.

I respectfully request the gathering of Zeta Team, Rho Team, and Phi Team to take part in the search and detainment of Matthew Thomas Garetty and the recovery of the bodies of Steven William Montgomery and Andrew Logan Detmer.

It is my belief that the trio's simultaneous contact with the UEC linked them in the same way as 826-P, 827-P, 828-P, and 829-P. If this is the case, then it may be possible to perform a dual resurrection on Montgomery and Detmer with the presence of Garetty.

Attempting to resurrect Montgomery and Detmer will not only increase our understanding of the UECs and their effects on the human body, but also, if successful, increase our ranks and knowledge of UEC-induced powers. While Detmer may be potentially unstable, the presence of Montgomery and Garetty in a Curative Pod might stabilize him long enough for Gamma Team to repair his mind and reverse the Escalation.

I will, of course, take full responsibility for Montgomery, Detmer, and Garetty, debriefing, training, and handling included.

* * *

**RE:RE:**

{Sorry, sir. "Suspected" was only used because the footage would be unclear to an outsider viewing it without the other recordings to provide additional information. It is clear to me that the figure robbing the gas station was, without a doubt, Detmer, and that the figure who intervened and confronted Detmer during his Escalation rampage was, without a doubt, Garetty.}

Case Number: 342-R51-1

To: Director C

From: 1064-P, Hailey Lannigan

Report Status: Research compl...

* * *

**RE:RE:RE:**

{A resurrection has been performed successfully in the past between two people who were linked by UEC. I see no reason why it would not work between three people who were linked by UEC. I understand that the amount of time Montgomery and Detmer have been deceased is unnerving, but I believe that the combination of all three of them in the same Curative Pod and the influence of Gamma Team will be enough to make it a success.}

RE:RE:

{Sorry, sir. "Suspected" was only used because the footage would be unclear to an outsider viewing it without the other rec...

* * *

**RE:RE:RE:RE:**

{I will only seek to perform the resurrection with Garetty's approval and I will make sure he is fully informed of the process.}

RE:RE:RE:

{Resurrections have been performed successfully in the past between two people who were not linked by UEC. I see no reason why it would not work between three people who were linked by UEC. I understand that the amount of time Montgomery and Detmer have been deceased is unne...

* * *

**RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:**

{Thank you, sir. I will forward the mission parameters to Zeta, Rho, and Phi immediately.}

RE:RE:RE:RE:

{I will only seek to perform the resurrection with Garetty's approval and I will make sure he is fully informed of the process.}

RE:RE:RE:

{Resurrections hav...


End file.
